Things Happen
by kisa1317
Summary: Something's wrong with Kyo, but he's not telling. Tohru tries to get it out of him. Before he tells her, something happens to land him in the hospital. I forgot to put disclaimer in story so I'm putting it here. Oh new writer too so if it totally blows do
1. Prologue

Things Happen

Prologue

Beginnings

"Hey, Kyo!" Tohru called out as she tried to catch up with him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Tohru," Kyo said turning around and letting her catch up.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked when she finally caught up. Kyo doesn't answer and keeps walking.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked again.

"I'm fine!" Kyo said annoyed. Tohru looked at him with a hurt look on her face. Kyo tried to ignore her.

"Kyo I know something's wrong," Tohru said trying again.

"Tohru look I said nothings wrong," Kyo said and sped up.

"Kyo look out!" Tohru yelled. Kyo looked back at her wondering what to look out for not realizing he had walked out into the street.

**Kisa1317: please read and review! Tell me if you like or hate. Give me any tips to.**


	2. Chapter 1

Things Happen

Chapter 1

Decisions, Decisions

Kyo didn't even have time to turn around. The car hit him at full speed and kept going. _'That guy must have been drunk.' _Tohru thought. _'Oh no, Kyo didn't get out of the way in time.' _ Tohru ran over to where Kyo was lying in the street. She gently shook him. "Kyo please wake up." She doesn't receive a reply._ 'He's unconscious. What am I going to do? Do I need to take him to Hatori or do I take him to the hospital? Oh what do I do? Well first thing first. Get Kyo out of the street. Okay now back to the other problem. Hatori or hospital? Hatori. No hospital. Hatori. The hospital is closer so I'll take him to it.' _ With that thought Tohru picked Kyo up and carried him to the hospital. (A/n it's more like her half carrying half dragging him down to the hospital.) When she got Kyo to the hospital, a doctor immediately took him into a room and started to operate on him.

Two hours later the doctor came out and asked, "Miss, Are you the one who brought the boy that was hit by a car in?"

"Yes, I am," Tohru replied.

"Well, he'll live, but he has three broken ribs and his left arm is broken. He's still unconscious, but you can go in and see him now. He's really lucky that he survived without worse injuries," the doctor said and then walked down the hall. Tohru went into the room. Kyo was lying on the bed. '_He looks so peaceful considering he was just hit by a car. Oh, I hope he recovers soon. I can't stand to see him hurt. I wonder if I should call Shigure. I'll call later.' _Tohru thought and then continued to think about Kyo. _'He's sort of cute when he's unconscious. Oh my God, and when I say that I'm not talking about Akito. I cannot believe I really just thought he was cute. Even though, he is really cute. Stop it Tohru. Stop thinking like that, I mean it's not like I like him. Oh my God I do really like him! Okay don't freak out Tohru. I mean you live with him it's completely normal for you to like him. Okay should I tell him when he wakes up or not? Yeah, I'll definitely tell him.' _The doctor walked in at that time.

"I found something strange. It seems he has traces of cat blood in his blood stream," the doctor said. (A/n I know that cat blood part sounds weird, but that's all that I think of.)

"Are you sure there isn't some sort of mistake?" Tohru asked trying to keep the Sohma secret from getting out.

"I'm pretty sure the blood test wouldn't be wrong," the doctor said then added, "He's a Sohma isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. Is there something wrong?" Tohru asked.

"No, it's just I operated on a Sohma once before and he had traces of rat blood in him," the doctor said.

"Well, I don't know why there would be animal blood in his blood stream," Tohru said and the doctor left. Kyo had woken up about half way into the conversation.

"He knows doesn't he," Kyo asked.

"Yes, he does," Tohru answered.

"We are in so much trouble. We have to think of a way to get the doctor to keep quiet about the animal blood in my system," Kyo said and then lost consciousness again. _'That was quick. Must have been blood loss. I didn't get to tell him about what I figured out while he was out cold.' _

**Kisa1317: Poor Kyo. Well, R&R. Sorry it took so long to put this up. It took me so long and it isn't even that long. Liked it hated it? Oh and sorry if the characters seem out of character. Also sorry if I spelled any names wrong. **


	3. Chapter 2

** Things Happen**

**Chapter 2 **

**What now?**

**Kisa1317: I forgot that I was even writing on this story. I will try to make this chapter longer. There will be a lot of dialog and thoughts in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Wish I did, but I don't.**

_Tohru's thoughts_

Normal

_**Kyo's thoughts**_

'_I can't believe I didn't tell Kyo that I loved him.'_

"Hey Tohru don't space out on me. You're the one who got me into this mess," Kyo said irritated.

"Kyo you're awake!" Tohru yelled happily and went to hug him. Kyo held her back.

"Tohru have you forgotten so quickly about my injuries, not to mention the curse," Kyo said quickly and quietly. Tohru sighed and sat back down in the chair she had been sitting in.

'_**I have to tell her how I feel. The question is how.'**_

"Kyo is something wrong? Did I say or do something to make you angry?" Tohru said almost in hysterics.

"You've hardly said anything. Why would I be mad at you?" Kyo said a little harsher than he meant to.

'_**Crap! Now she definitely thinks I'm mad at her."**_

'_Oh my God! He's mad at me! What did I do?'_

"Kyo I'm so sorry for whatever I did to make you mad," Tohru said on the verge of tears. Kyo, however, didn't reply because he was too caught up in his own musings.

'_**There's no way she can like me like I like her. She probably likes the rat. I mean who could ever love the cat. She probably thinks I'm dumb for getting run over. Oh wait she's talking to me.' **_

"Kyo are you alright?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine," Kyo replied still half in his own mind. Tohru was about to argue, but decided against it.

"Do you think we should Shigure or Hatori?" Tohru asked. Kyo looked at the ceiling while contemplating this.

"I don't think we should just yet. Let's wait and see if we can get ourselves out of this," Kyo said seemingly still in his daze. Tohru just nodded.

'_I still want to know what was bothering him earlier. It had to bother him a lot for him not to hear that car coming. I mean I could see me doing something like that but never Kyo. I hope Shigure and Hatori aren't going to be mad at me for bringing Kyo to the hospital. What are we going to do about the doctor? I still have to tell Kyo I love him, but now I'm too nervous to. I'm scared I'll make him mad again.' _

'_**I wish I knew why she's being so quiet. She can be quiet sometimes, but never for this long. What are we going to do about the doctor? How am I going to explain this to Akito? Oh God, Akito is going to kill me for sure. Why am I getting so sleepy all of a sudden?' **_

"Kyo, are you alright? You're being awfully quiet. You're quiet a lot, but you seem to be troubled," Tohru asked timidly then blurted out, "Why were you so distracted and troubled this afternoon?"

"I already told you nothing is wrong. I'm always quiet and I'm only thinking of what we are going to tell that doctor. Why am I so sleepy now!?" Kyo said voice rising toward the end.

"Why don't you go to sleep and if the doctor comes in I'll tell him I don't want to make any decisions without your say in the matter," Tohru offered kindly. Kyo only nodded before drifting into sleep. Moments later the doctor walked in.

"How's he doing?" the doctor asked Tohru quietly so as not to wake Kyo.

"He's doing great although he did get really tired all of a sudden," Tohru said looking at Kyo thoughtfully.

"It's probably fine, but I'll check the i.v. lines anyway just to make sure," the doctor said and went on to check the lines. Five minutes later, "Oh my god, we've drugged this poor boy."

"What does that mean for Kyo?" Tohru asked quickly.

"He should be fine. Although, I am a little worried about the medicines he was overdosed with," the doctor replied calmly.

"Those medicines would be?" Tohru asked getting more worried by the second.

"Well one was the pain killer. That it itself could cause his lungs to collapse. The other was a drug which we use to slow down internal bleeding. That one could cause his heart to fail," the doctor said. The doctor left the room after taking Kyo off the two medications.

'_That explains why he got so sleepy. I wonder when he will wake up again. I still have to tell him I love him and I need to do it soon just in case… No, Tohru don't think like that. He will be fine! He has to be!' _Tohru soon fell asleep herself. She woke up when Kyo stirred.

"Kyo are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Kyo asked catching the sigh of relief Tohru let out after he said he was fine.

"Well, you see the doctor overdosed you on two medications," Tohru said softly.

"Figures something like that would happen," Kyo said then added, "No telling how long I'll have to stay here now." Tohru just smiled until Kyo started coughing up blood. Tohru screamed and the doctor ran in.

"Crap! Miss I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room," the doctor said and a few nurses ran into the room.

"Why?" Tohru asked tears starting to run down her face.

"His lungs just collapsed."

**Kisa1317: I'm going to end it right there for right now until I can come up with a good continuation of this. R&R. I may redo this chapter. I don't know. I can't keep doing this to Kyo. Anyway criticism **_**is**_** welcome. It will be used to write better stories. Sorry if the characters seem out of character. Which I'm sure they do.**


End file.
